First Date
by Marcelaa Black
Summary: Ron e Hermione decidem que precisam definir a relação que se formou depois do beijo em meio a guerra. Nada melhor que um encontro para definir uma relação! Ron/Hermione - PósDH - Prata no XVI Challenge Ron e Hermione


**Tchanaaan!  
E DH renasce o espírito R/Hr adormecido no peito da Marcela!**

**Yeeeeah. Estou mais alucinada que nunca com esse ship!  
asuihasuihasiuhaisuhs**

**Bem, essa fic foi escrita para um challenge. Portanto, minha primeira fic escrita 'sob pressão'.  
Logo, pesso a todos vocês, pessoinhas alegres, bondosas, felizes e saltitantes; que dêem um desconto, certo? ;)**

**Como diz o nome, é sobre o primeiro encontro dos dois, depois da guerra. Absolutamente baseada na música do Blink 182 - First Date. Adooooro a música e adoro os três!**

**Então é isso. Tomara que gostem, sim?  
Cruzem os dedinhos pra fic ser premiada, ok?  
Agradecer à minha mais nova beta: Mari Evans! -** _thanks, dear ;)_

**Não se esqueçam: REVIEWS!**

**Beijinhos,  
_Marcelaa Black_**

* * *

**First Date**

_"É... Acabou."_, pensou Ron, deitado em sua cama, fitando o teto. A luta em Hogwarts acontecera no dia anterior, e só agora percebeu o quão estranho se sentia.

O funeral de Fred, Tonks e Remo aconteceria dentro de poucas horas.

Ele ainda não tinha tido tempo para refletir como seria estranho não ter os gêmeos fazendo bagunça e provocando risos em casa.

Suspirou e levantou-se. Seguiu para o banheiro para tomar um banho, pois era disso que precisava.

**.x..x..x.**

Hermione espreguiçou-se na cama. Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo seu corpo suplicar por descanso. Há poucas horas, estava lutando em uma batalha que, provavelmente, decidiria o futuro da sociedade bruxa. E isso era estranho, muito estranho... Mas acima de tudo, era bom saber que voltaria a dormir em uma cama macia, sem ter que se preocupar em ser atacada a qualquer momento.

Levantou-se lentamente, pensando que o que mais precisava era de um banho.

_Porta do banheiro d'A Toca._

Ron vinha caminhando lentamente, com os olhos meio fechados, meio abertos, desatento a tudo ao seu redor.

De repente, sentiu-se colidir com alguém. Era Hermione.

- Oh! – exclamou a garota, ao sentir-se colidir com alguma coisa. Ao notar o que era, sentiu-se estranha.

- Ãh... Oi. – Ron estava meio perdido. Ainda não havia tido tempo para... Hum... Como dizer? Refletir sobre qual era sua atual situação com Hermione.

- O-oi. – _"Oh, meu Deus. Eu, definitivamente, ainda não estava preparada para isso"_.

Os dois ficaram se olhando.

_"O que eu faço? Dou um abraço?"_, pensou Ron.

_"O que eu faço? Dou um... Hã... Selinho?"_, refletiu ela, mas depois ouviu uma vozinha indignada _"Ora, eu não tenho que fazer nada, quem tem que fazer é ele! Já não basta __eu__ ter dado o beijo?"_.

- Ãh... Bom-dia. – Ron disse por fim, com suas orelhas quase roxas, e deu um rápido beijo na bochecha de Hermione.

- Bom-dia. – só conseguiu dar um sorriso, mas ficou encantadíssima com o embaraço do ruivo. – Como você está?

- Ah... Tô bem, eu acho.

- Hum... Você ia usar o banheiro? – _"Lógico que ia, né, sua idiota! Ou você acha que ele veio aqui para examinar a porta?"_

- É, foi...

- Então eu vou... – e fez sinal para se virar. Mas parou ou ouvi-lo dizer:

- Não, mas pode usar.

- Não, você chegou primeiro.

- Nós chegamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas a casa é sua.

- Mas eu estou dizendo que você pode entrar.

- E eu estou dizendo que não precisa. – é, ela tinha ficado estressada.

- Já disse que pode usar! – _"Como é que ela pode ser TÃO teimosa?"_

- Mas eu já disse que não vou usar, ora!

- Ótimo. Então eu também não vou usar. – disse Ron, cruzando os braços.

- Então fica aí parado, seu idiota. – Hermione disse, com um quê de irritação na voz, e bateu a porta com força.

_Do lado de fora:_

- Maluca...

_Do lado de dentro:_

- Idiota.

**.x..x..x.**

Três caixões estavam dispostos, um ao lado do outro, em meio a um círculo de pessoas.

Arthur Weasley fazia um discurso, enquanto Molly Weasley se apoiava em Jorge, que tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Teddy Lupin encontrava-se aninhado no colo de Gina, que tinha o braço de Harry passado por seus ombros.

Hermione e Ron estavam lado a lado; ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos. Mas ao olhar para o lado, viu que ele não emitia nenhum som, mas tinha os olhos muito vermelhos... Lágrimas lavavam o rosto sardento do ruivo.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, Hermione entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, que deu um sorriso grato a ela.

O almoço fora muito silencioso, mas no fim da tarde, o ambiente já estava um pouco melhor; o sol estava quase se pondo, enquanto Ron, Hermione, Harry e Gina estavam no quarto do ruivo.

- E então? O que vai ser agora? – perguntou Ron, brincando distraidamente com um furo em sua colcha.

- Pra onde vocês vão? – perguntou Gina.

- Eu não... – Harry ia dizer algo, mas foi interrompido por Ron.

- O Harry vai ficar aqui, é lógico. – disse ele displicentemente, como se fosse a coisa mais normal e óbvia do mundo.

- E você, Mione? – perguntou Gina.

- Ah, eu vou procurar meus pais. Creio eu que depois de amanhã, no máximo, eu saia à procura deles – disse ela, decidida. – para desfazer o feitiço da memória e tudo mais.

Os outros três ficaram em silêncio, em sinal de compreensão.

- Gina, quero falar com você. – Harry disse de repente, levantando-se.

- Ãh... O.k. – concordou ela, levantando-se – Nos vemos mais tarde. – disse ela pros outros dois.

Silêncio.

- E depois que você encontrar os seus pais? – perguntou Ron, de súbito.

- Ah... Não sei bem. Não parei pra pensar em nada.

- Bom... Você acha que voltaria pra Londres?

- Ah, com certeza. Estou convicta de que papai e mamãe vão querer retomar a sua vida normal. – Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a expressão aliviada do rapaz.

- Que bom...

Silêncio de novo.

_"Pergunta logo!"_, Ron disse para si mesmo, e, reunindo toda a coragem que possuía, perguntou de uma vez:

- O que somos nós?

- Nós? Como assim? – é óbvio que ela entendera o que era o "nós", mas precisava ganhar tempo para tentar formular uma resposta decente.

- É, bem... Digo, teve aquele lance lá no castelo e tudo mais... Foi só um b-beijo, eu sei...

- Não sei o que somos nós. – disse ela, rindo.

- Do que você está rindo? – definitivamente as orelhas de Ron estavam mudando de vermelho para roxo.

- Não sei, mas foi como você disse...

- Foi só um beijo. – disse ele baixinho. É óbvio que ela não queria nada, pensou ele. _"Ainda passou vergonha, seu tapado."_.

- Pois é... Um beijo não define uma situação, define?

_"Foda-se."_, pensou Ron, e fez algo que pegara até ele mesmo de surpresa.

- É, então, quem sabe, dois beijos ajude a chegar a alguma conclusão. - E do nada, enlaçou-a em um beijo. Um beijo lento, como se quisesse aproveitar cada instante. Como se quisessem descobrir cada sensação que não puderam apreciar antes, estremecer a cada toque novo. Ron puxou-a mais para si, enquanto Hermione passava uma das pernas por cima das dele, para ficar mais confortável. Ron contornou, lentamente, toda a cintura da garota, até chegar ao pescoço e afagar-lhe os cabelos. Hermione arranhava superficialmente a nuca do rapaz, que estremecia ao toque.

Ron deu uma leve mordiscada no lábio inferior da garota, pressionando os seus lábios nos dela, para afastar-se e olhá-la nos olhos. Foi só o tempo dos dois se olharem, para Hermione murmurar:

- Três beijos, decididamente, podem definir uma relação. – e puxou-o para mais um longo beijo.

E do três foi pro quatro, do quatro pro cinco, do cinco pro seis, do seis pro sete, do sete pro oito... Até que, por fim, Ron estava encostado na cabeceira da cama, com Hermione escorada no peitoral do rapaz.

Ele dava pequenos beijos na lateral do rosto da garota, quando ela disse:

- Acho que agora já dá pra definir uma relação, não?

- Particularmente, eu acho que ainda falta muita coisa... – ele ia dizendo, mas ao olhar para a cara que ela fazia, parou rapidamente. – Na verdade, eu acho que dá.

- Então, o que somos "nós"?

- Ãh...

Ela gargalhou frente à resposta do garoto:

- Excelente conclusão.

- Bom, eu tenho a leve impressão que para definir uma relação, nós teríamos que ter um primeiro encontro, não? – falou isso meio inseguro.

A garota ficou espantada com a resposta, mas depois, ponderando a questão, achou uma conclusão até plausível.

- É, eu também acho...

- Ótimo. – disse ele sorrindo – Então, aonde você quer ir?

- Não sei... Você conhece algum lugar bom pra ir?

- Sei lá. Agente decide isso depois, pode ser?

- Pode. – disse com um sorriso. O ruivo preparou-se para dar mais um beijo nela, mas foi impedido; a garota pousou o indicador nos lábios dele e disse – Nós ainda não temos uma relação definida. Vou tomar banho, e depois te vejo no jantar.

Levantou-se, deixando um ruivo incrédulo sentado na cama, ainda de boa aberta.

**.x..x..x.**

_Dia seguinte - café da manhã._

Aos poucos, o clima na casa ia tornando-se menos sombrio. A Sra. Weasley já fora pega chorando várias vezes, mas os outros estavam tentando ao máximo melhorar o ambiente.

De repente, uma coruja adentrou a cozinha, deixando cair um jornal para Hermione.

- Que é isso? – perguntou Gina.

- Assinatura do jornal trouxa.

- Pra que você quer isso?

- Ver se encontro alguma notícia dos meus pais. Vai que, por um milagre, aparece uma pista de onde eles estão?

- E como você conseguiu fazer com que uma coruja trouxesse o jornal trouxa? – Ron perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, mas Hermione respondeu displicentemente:

- Vítor. – Ron se engasgou com o suco, mas Hermione nem deu atenção; começou a desenrolar o jornal.

- Krum?

- É. Ele vai passar dois meses em Londres, então pedi para que, enquanto ele estiver aqui, mandar o jornal trouxa pra cá. – a garota ia respondendo distraidamente, enquanto passava os olhos pelo jornal.

- E você já está se correspondendo com ele?

- AI... MEU... DEUS! – a garota exclamou e levantou-se num pulo – Aqui! Tem uma notícia deles! – ela tinha um sorriso imenso nos lábios, e começou a ler em voz alta – _"Casal em Gold Coast, Austrália, detém um caminhão que transportava mil cangurus ilegalmente. Wendell e Monica Wilkins receberam sete mil dólares do governo pela captura. O casal alega não ter descoberto o caminhão intencionalmente, mas fica feliz por ter conseguido evitar esse ato ilegal."_ Está aqui! Eles estão em Gold Coast! – a garota subiu correndo as escadas, deixando todos na mesa sem entender nada.

Cerca de meia hora depois, voltou com uma mochila e a bolsinha de contas usada na busca pelas Horcruxes.

- Aonde você vai? – Ron perguntou só por hábito, porque era óbvio que ela ia atrás dos pais.

- Gold Coast! Mal posso esperar para encontrá-los!

- Mas, querida... – começou Molly – Você vai assim? Sozinha?

- Sra. Weasley, acho que depois da guerra, aparatar na Austrália é fichinha. – disse ela sorrindo, fazendo com que Molly também sorrisse.

- Ah, querida. Então, ao menos, leve algo para comer! – disse, já se virando e começando arrumar algo para dar à garota.

- Não precisa, Sra. Weasley! Obrigada, mas...

- Nem pensar. Tome. – e entregou uns bolinhos para ela.

Hermione não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, e começou a se despedir de todos.

- Volte aqui mais vezes, querida! – exclamou Molly.

- Pode deixar. Muito obrigada por tudo!

A garota tinha passado pela porta, quando Ron levantou-se e correu até ela.

- Hermione!

- Ron... – disse, dando um sorriso.

- Bom. Então... Como nós nos falaremos daqui pra frente?

- A gente se escreve, ora! Prometo mandar notícias. – disse gentilmente, acariciando o rosto do rapaz.

- Você volta, né? – Ron estava inseguro. Não era possível que, agora que tudo finalmente acabara, eles não conseguiriam se ajeitar.

- Claro que volto, seu bobo. Se você me deixar ir logo, eu volto mais rápido.

- Ou então eu posso te amarrar e trancar no meu quarto... – ponderou ele – Que daí você fica pra sempre. – e concluiu com um sorriso.

- Sem chance. – ela disse como quem encerra a questão. – Prometo que escrevo.

- Tá...

Hermione deu um sorriso, visivelmente se preparando para aparatar, quando Ron disse:

- E nem vem com essa de relação-indefinida-não-pode-ter-beijo. – falou decidido e puxou-a para um beijo intenso; a garota sorria junto aos lábios.

Quase quinze minutos entre despedidas, Hermione finalmente conseguiu aparatar.

**.x..x..x.**

Logo que chegou, Hermione enviou uma carta para o ruivo:

_"Ron, _

_Cheguei. Aparatei sem problemas e já estou em um hotel aqui. _

_Acho que agora é só procurar na lista telefônica (é uma lista onde tem todos os telefones e endereços das pessoas da cidade), ir até eles e arranjar um jeito de explicar tudo. _

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com todos aí. Avise que cheguei bem. _

_E não se preocupe, eu volto. _

_Saudades suas... _

_Beijos, _

_Mione."_

Ron ficou muito feliz ao receber a carta, e até tranqüilizado por saber que ela tinha chegado bem.

Apanhou um pergaminho e começou a escrever a resposta:

_"Mione, _

_Que bom que você chegou bem! Fico mais tranqüilo em saber... _

_Pode deixar que eu aviso pra todos aqui. _

_Lista telefônica? São os números daquele aparelho estranho com um gancho que os trouxas usam? Essa lista tem TODOS os números? É, até que os trouxas se viram bem sem magia... _

_Bom, de qualquer jeito, espero que você encontre-os logo para voltar mais rápido. _

_Acho... Acho... Acho que é só isso, então. _

_Saudades, _

_Ron."_

- É, acho que está bom. – releu a carta uma última vez, e amarrou o pergaminho na perninha da coruja que havia trazido a carta.

Eles continuaram se correspondendo, até que, quase duas semanas depois, desde que Hermione partira, Ron recebera mais uma carta dela:

_"Ron, _

_Deu tudo certo, já estão com a memória perfeita e, finalmente, pararam de brigar comigo por ter ido pra guerra. Já está tudo bem. _

_Já está quase tudo arrumado para voltarmos; creio eu, que dentro de quatro dias, estaremos de volta. _

_Acho que é só. _

_Saudades cada vez maiores. _

_Beijo grande, _

_Mione."_

- Então, eu não sei se... – Ron estava conversando com Harry em seu quarto, quando uma coruja deixou cair uma carta em cima dele.

- De quem é? – perguntou Harry.

- Da Hermione... – disse ele, começando a ler.

- Mas isso tá apaixonado demais, hein? – Harry começou a caçoar, mas Ron deu um pulo:

- ELA TÁ VOLTANDO! ELA TÁ VOLTANDO! – pulou em cima de Harry e deu um abraço rápido, começando a sacudi-lo depois – ELA... ESTÁ... VOLTANDO!

- Tá bem, Ron, já entendi, não sou surdo. – respondeu ele com uma careta após os berros de Ron.

- Ela tá voltando, ela tá voltando, uhu! – Ron fazia uma dança ridícula em comemoração.

- Chega, Ron... – Harry ia dizendo, mas não adiantava nada... Até que ele berrou: – PÁRA, PORRA!

- Ela tá voltando... – ele disse rindo, mas voltando a se sentar.

- Tá. Mas pra que isso tudo? A gente sabia que ela ia voltar, ora.

- É, mas isso significa que... – de repente, Ron arregalou os olhos – Isso significa que nós vamos ter o nosso primeiro encontro.

-Ãh?

- Ai, meu Deus... Quando ela foi embora, nós combinamos de ter o primeiro encontro, sabe como é. Pra definir a nossa "relação".

Harry quase caiu da cama de tanto rir.

- Tá rindo do quê, palhaço?

- Ha, ha, ha... - e Harry ria.

- Ah, pronto... Dá pra parar?

- Ha, ha, ha...

- PÁRA, CACETE!

- Tá, parei. – mas a cara dele era de quem estava quase se explodindo de vontade de rir. – E qual o problema do encontro?

- Hum... Sei lá... Mas é um problema. NÃO RIA. – Ron alertou com uma cara muito séria, a partir do momento que Harry ameaçou começar a rir.

- Bom, mas o que você tem em mente?

- E eu lá tenho que ter alguma coisa em mente? Numa relação com a Hermione, é ela que pensa. – disse Ron descrente, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia desse mundo.

- Hum... Então você é o passivo da história? – disse Harry com uma voz malvada, mas recebeu uma almofadada na cara, que quase arrancou sua cabeça.

- Vem com graça, vem. Mas é sério. Olha só o que ela disse aqui na carta – ele falou e pegou a carta, começando a lê-la em voz alta: - _"Bom, então, assim que voltar, nós finalmente poderemos ter o nosso primeiro encontro. No dia que chegar, mando uma coruja. Então, acho que no dia seguinte você já pode me buscar aqui à noite para nós podermos sair."_ – terminando de ler, olhou para Harry e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Deixa eu rir? – Harry perguntou, quase roxo – Só um pouquinho?

- Não. Não pode rir.

**.x..x..x.**

- Pai, o que é aquilo lá fora? – Jorge perguntou, quando notou que havia um automóvel preto parado na porta d'A Toca.

- É um carro. – respondeu um Sr. Weasley, animado.

- Que é um carro deu pra perceber, pai. Mas... Aonde o senhor arranjou isso?

- Ah... Quim está meio que... Hum... _Recompensando_ as pessoas que ajudaram na guerra. E ele sabe que sou doido por coisa dos trouxas, aí me deu esse carro. Lindo, não é?

- Arthur Weasley... – Molly começou a dizer com uma cara muito séria – Não se _atreva_ a enfeitiçar esse carro.

Arthur se limitou a apreciar uma mosca que havia parado perto do seu prato.

- Vou lá ver. – Jorge disse animado – Me dá as chaves, pai? – pediu ele, e o pai as entregou. Ron e Harry foram atrás.

- Uau! Esse bate de longe o _Ford Anglia_! – exclamou Jorge.

De súbito, Ron teve uma idéia:

- Harry, eu podia ir buscar a Hermione com ele!

- Buscar quem? – Jorge perguntou

- Nada. – Ron amarrou a cara

- Oh, é verdade! Roniquinho cresceu! – Jorge disse, apertando as bochechas do irmão.

- Ele vai sair com a Hermione – Harry disse, sem nem se preocupar com a cara de idiota de Ron.

- Pronto, danou-se. – exclamou ele, em tom baixo.

- Relaxa, Roniquinho. Eu não vou contar nada pra ninguém... AINDA. Quero esperar o desastre do encontro, pra poder juntar tudo e rir mais. – explicou Jorge, com a costumeira expressão cômica.

- Cala a boca, seu idiota.

- Olha essa boca suja, maninho! – Jorge deu uma risada, e virou-se para ir em direção à casa.

Quando o irmão já estava suficientemente longe, Ron perguntou:

- Então, o que você acha?

- É uma idéia legal e tudo mais... Mas por que você simplesmente não aparata? – Harry respondeu com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Bom... – Ron começou sem jeito, escolhendo bem as palavras – É que... Assim... – ele gesticulava com as mãos, na esperança de que Harry entendesse o que ele queria dizer, sem que ele tivesse que pronunciar as palavras – Você sabe...

Finalmente Harry entendeu:

- Romântico?

Ron apenas suspirou derrotado, em sinal de concordância.

- Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...

- Eu fico me perguntando: se teria alguma chance de, algum dia, eu conseguir conversar certos assuntos com o meu melhor amigo, sem que ele se comporte como um perfeito idiota.

Harry não se comoveu nem um pouco.

- Ai, ai... – disse o moreno, respirando – Pronto. Acho que agora dá pra manter uma conversa.

- Ótimo. Agora me diz: o que você acha?

- Bom... Tenho que assumir que é uma boa idéia e tudo mais. Só que eu queria TANTO poder ver essa cena.

- Sonha, Harry, sonha... Anda, vamos entrar logo.

**.x..x..x.**

Como dito na última carta, quatro dias depois, Ron recebeu uma nova:

_"Cheguei! _

_Estou em Londres, e está tudo bem. _

_Papai e mamãe estão felizes por retornar à vida normal. _

_Bom... _

_Sobre o... O... Bem. Sobre o nosso primeiro encontro... _

_Que dia você acha que daria para nos vermos? _

_Morrendo de saudades, _

_Mione."_

- É... Ela está de volta.

Foi a única coisa que Ron conseguiu concluir. Claro, estava morrendo de saudades. Durante as cartas, o encontro não o perturbara tanto; mas agora, vendo que estava tão perto... Era estranho.

Notou que a data do encontro seria marcada por ele. Ele tinha a opção de adiar um pouco... Se preparar melhor, talvez. Mas não. Afastou essa possibilidade na mesma hora. Não queria mais esperar nem um minuto para revê-la. Respondeu a carta imediatamente:

_" Ah! Até que enfim você chegou! _

_Ãh... Não sei o dia. _

_O que você acha de amanhã à noite? _

_Eu posso te pegar na sua casa, e a gente vê o que faz depois... _

_Saudades enormes! _

_Beijos, _

_Ron."_

Hermione observou que uma coruja se aproximava. Seu coração acelerou repentinamente; era a resposta de Ron.

Leu-a e ficou boquiaberta:

- Como assim: AMANHÃ? – perguntou para si mesma. – Esse não é o Ron! Que rapidez é essa?

"Oh... Meu... Deus.", foi só o que pôde pensar.

**.x..x..x.**

_N'A Toca – manhã do dia do encontro._

O Sr. Weasley estava na sala, lendo o jornal. Para a alegria de Ron, não tinha mais ninguém por lá.

- Pai... – o garoto se aproximou.

- Diga?

- Bom... Eu queria saber se... Bom... – respirou fundo e continuou – Queria saber se eu poderia usar o carro hoje à noite.

- O carro? Pra quê?

- Ah... Eu tenho mesmo que falar? – perguntou isso só por via das dúvidas, porque seu pai jamais emprestaria o carro sem saber pra quê.

- Ora, é claro que precisa!

- Ah... É que _eutenhoumencontrocomaHermionehojeànoite_. – falou tudo muito rápido, na esperança de fazer suas orelhas corarem menos; sem sucesso, claro.

- Repete. – o pai disse sorrindo

- Ah, meu Deus. Eu tenho um encontro com a Hermione hoje à noite.

- Ah, sim. Entendo. – e deu um sorriso – Pode, sim... Pode pegar. – dizendo isso, deu um sorriso – Te dou as chaves depois.

- Ah, obrigado, pai. – Ron deu um sorriso, bastante aliviado.

Subiu para seu quarto, e encontrou uma carta em cima de sua cama:

_"Oi! _

_Hum... O.k. _

_Pode ser hoje, sim... _

_Você pode passar aqui lá pelas oito horas? _

_Ansiosa pra te ver, _

_Mione."_

Sorriu ao ler a carta, e mandou outra na mesma hora, dizendo que às oito horas estava perfeito. Na realidade, estava meio nervoso com a perspectiva, mas a vontade de vê-la era maior.

**.x..x..x.**

Hermione sentiu uma alegria imensa surgir em seu peito quando viu a resposta chegar.

Já tinha praticamente certeza de que Ron concordaria com o horário, então já tinha cuidado de arrumar seus cabelos. Estavam ondulados, sedosos e brilhantes, como no Baile de Inverno.

Só não havia decidido sua roupa, o que seria uma grande batalha.

- O que eu visto? – perguntou para sua imagem no espelho – Não posso colocar nada muito formal, porque não sei aonde iremos... Mas e se nós formos a algum lugar mais arrumado? – mordeu os lábios, e disse levemente irritada – Ah, Ronald, você me dá trabalho demais.

**.x..x..x.**

_Almoço n'A Toca_

- Ron, querido! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley, quando viu que Ron não havia comido nada – Alguma coisa errada? Você não comeu nada!

- Ah... É que eu estou sem fome... – disse ele baixinho, brincando com uma fatia de presunto.

- Mas você nunca está sem fome!

- Mas que inferno! Hoje eu estou sem fome, ora!

- Ronald Weasley... – a mãe falou autoritária – Pode baixar esse tom!

- É por causa do encontro dele, mãe! – zombou Jorge, que recebeu um olhar assassino de Ron.

- Encontro?! Que encontro, filho?

- Não é nada, mãe...

- Um encontro com a _Hermione_. – Jorge tornou a dizer maldosamente.

- Filho! – exclamou Molly – É verdade? – e afagou os cabelos do ruivo – Que alegria!

- Tá bem, mãe... Chega...

- Ah, mas eu sempre tive _tanto_ gosto dessa relação de vocês!

- Que relação? – falou Ron chocado – Nós nunca tivemos relação nenhuma!

- Ora, não seja bobo, querido. – sorriu a mãe – Todos nós sempre soubemos.

- Souberam de quê?!

- Ah, filho... Da paixonite que vocês sempre tiveram um pelo outro... – respondeu a mulher meigamente.

- Tá doida, mãe? – Ron exclamou com as orelhas mais vermelhas que nunca.

- Querido, não precisa ficar envergonhado! É a coisa mais normal!

Com as orelhas quase roxas, Ron abaixou a cabeça.

- Aonde vocês não?

- Não sei, mãe... Não sei. – resmungou ele. – Licença, eu vou subir.

- Mas você não comeu nada!

- Perdi a fome. – resmungou, se levantando.

- Vou atrás dele. – disse Harry rindo, e se levantando em seguida.

_Sete horas – A Toca – Quarto do Ron_

- Ron, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! – exclamou Harry, quando Ron trocava de camisa pela milésima vez – Pra que essa dúvida?!

- É o meu primeiro encontro, ora! Você quer que eu apareça lá vestido de qualquer jeito?

- Cara, eu preciso chamar o Jorge. – Harry falou rindo e já se levantando, mas novamente, quase teve sua cabeça arrancada por uma almofadada.

- Não... Se... Atreva. – Ron disse entre dentes, mas de súbito, uma idéia pareceu surgir – Chama a Gina! Isso! Chama a Gina... ANDA! – Ele gritou, despertando Harry de seu choque instantâneo.

- Você tá doido. – murmurou antes de sair, para dali a poucos minutos, voltar com Gina ao seu lado.

- Tá brincando que você quer ajuda pra se vestir?! – disse ela rindo, e com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não tô pedindo ajuda pra me vestir. Sei muito bem me vestir sozinho. Quero sua opinião sobre o _quê_ vestir.

- Mas eu vou me divertir _muito_. – Gina falou, com um sorriso maroto, quando se dirigia ao armário de Ron. Passou um tempo mexendo e remexendo. Por fim, jogou uma calça jeans para ele; e parou com os braços na cintura.

- O quê? Você espera que eu vá sem camisa? – ele perguntou sarcástico. Sentiu que Gina o examinava e disse rindo:

- Tá, duvido que a Hermione reclamaria. Mas não, você não vai sem camisa. Só estava aqui pensando... Não tem nada de bom aqui.

- Oh, muito obrigado, maninha! Deu pra perceber a sua noção de ajuda. – falou ele, indignado.

- Pára de reclamar, tá? Mas acho que tenho a coisa certa. Fica aqui. – ela disse com um sorriso e saiu do quarto, voltando em pouco tempo com uma bonita camisa na mão. – Que tal?

- É bonita. – Ron disse com um olhar interessado – Mas onde foi que você arrumou isso?

- Ia dar pra um garoto. – disse ela displicentemente.

- Pra qual garoto? – Ron perguntou, com aquela típica expressão de irmão ciumento.

- Não te interessa. O fato é que nós estávamos saindo, mas terminamos antes do aniversário dele, que era quando eu pretendia dar o presente.

- Mas...

- Vai querer ou não? – ela o interrompeu.

- Vou. Quero, sim. Licença, vou tomar banho.

- Mas ainda são sete horas! O encontro não é só às oito? – perguntou Harry, exasperado.

- Eu sei. É porque eu não sei exatamente quanto tempo eu vou levar pra chegar a casa dela, ou quanto tempo eu vou demorar pra _achar_ a casa. Por isso, acho que vou mais cedo. – falou ele dando de ombros, e saindo em direção ao banheiro.

- Dava tudo pra ser uma mosca e ir nesse encontro. – Harry à Gina, rindo.

**.x..x..x.**

_Sete horas – Casa da Hermione – Quarto da Hermione_

- Ah, também não. – exclamou frustrada, depois de dar uma volta em frente ao espelho. Tirou a roupa e jogou-a na cama. Em cima de uma pilha consideravelmente grande de outras roupas que, aparentemente, foram descartadas.

- Filha, vo... – a Sra. Granger acabara de adentrar o aposento, mas parou de falar assim que notou a pilha de roupas jogadas na cama. – Hermione, o que é isso?

- Mãe! Eu não tenho o que vestir... – falou a garota, desesperada.

- Filha, olha quantas roupas você tem! – disse a senhora, apontando para a cama.

- Mas, mãe... Nenhuma está ficando boa...

- Hermione Granger, você nunca foi assim! O que é que está acontecendo?

- Ãh... É que... Bem... Eu tenho um encontro com o Ron daqui a pouco. – disse ela, e passou a apreciar uns papéis jogados à mesa.

- Ah... O seu amiguinho? – perguntou a mãe, com um sorriso.

- Mãe! Eu tenho dezessete anos! Não tenho _amiguinhos_... – Hermione disse com a cara amarrada, no que a mãe apenas deu outro sorriso.

- Filha, você sabe que fica bonita com qualquer roupa.

- Papo de mãe não convence... – disse a garota, com um ar risonho.

- Deixa de bobeira. – a mãe disse com um sorriso e deu um beijo na filha, saindo do quarto em seguida.

**.x..x..x.**

_Sete e vinte – A Toca – Cozinha_

- Pai... Acho que eu já estou indo. Onde estão as chaves? – com as orelhas mais vermelhas do que nunca, o ruivo perguntou baixinho ao pai, ciente de que estava sendo observado por toda a família e, pior ainda, ciente de que Jorge já estava abrindo a boca. Mas, para sua surpresa, ouviu a mãe dizer com um olhar que nem Voldemort desobedeceria:

- Jorge, calado.

A sala foi tomada pelo choque, mas pareceu despertar quando Ron disse, já com as chaves na mão:

- Então... Então é isso. Eu já vou.

_Sete e meia – Quarto de Hermione_

- Oh, céus! Já falta menos de meia hora pra ele chegar e eu não estou pronta! – Hermione falou baixinho sentada na cama – Que coisa mais ridícula! Se dissesse que vocês nunca tinham se beijado e tudo mais, era compreensível o nervosismo. Mas FAÇA-ME O FAVOR! Vocês lutaram numa guerra lado a lado! – disse ela para si mesma, com um tom de voz de 'francamente'.

_Sete e cinqüenta e cinco – Ron – Carro – Porta da casa de Hermione_

Ron desligou o motor e respirou fundo.

- Bom, é aqui. – deu uma última olhada no retrovisor, tentou dar uma arrumada no cabelo, mas desistiu quando viu que só estava piorando. _"Pelo amor de Deus, faça com que ela não ligue para esse cabelo estúpido."_, pensou ele, esperançoso. Abriu a porta do carro, sentindo que algo muito estranho estava acontecendo em seu estômago.

_Ding-Dong_

O ruivo esperou por um momento, até que a tal coisa estranha que estava acontecendo em seu estômago atingiu o ápice; o Sr. Granger atendera a porta.

- Hum... Boa noite. – Ron tentou parecer o mais natural possível, mas ficou muitíssimo aliviado que o homem à sua frente deu um sorriso.

- Boa noite. Você deve ser o Ronald, certo?

- É, isso. Sou, sou eu mesmo.

- Mione ainda não está pronta. Disse que desce em um minuto... Falou pra você entrar que ela não demora. – o pai da garota disse ainda sorrindo, e abrindo a porta para que Ron passasse.

- Ãh?! Não, não precisa... Eu posso esperar aqui fora mesmo. – suas orelhas estavam quase fritando de tão vermelhas.

- Não seja bobo, rapaz. Pode entrar.

- Hum... Bom, o.k.

Entrou devagarzinho na casa, tentando por tudo não tropeçar ou fazer qualquer outra bobagem.

- Olá! – exclamou uma mulher, vindo da cozinha, que Ron presumiu que fosse a mãe de Hermione. – Mione disse que não demora. Sente-se. – Falou ela apontando para o sofá.

- Hum... Obrigado. – agradeceu ele, sentando-se no sofá e pedindo aos céus que Hermione descesse logo. Para seu desespero, o Sr. Granger acabara de se sentar na poltrona da frente, com a mulher ao lado.

- Então você também foi com Hermione para a tal guerra? – perguntou a mulher, com um sorriso amigável.

- É, fui...

- Nós ficamos tão preocupados quando Mione nos contou tudo! Fico pensando se ela não tivesse feito o tal feitiço da memória em nós... Acho que não agüentaria ficar pensando que ela estava correndo todo esse perigo.

- Ah, imagino... – o ruivo tentou ao máximo dar um sorriso – Lembro de como minha mãe ficou...

- Deve ser horrível pensar quantos perigos vocês estariam correndo... O medo que eu teria se algo acontecesse com ela! – definitivamente a única coisa que o ruivo conseguiu fazer foi um sinal de concordância – Mas ela me tranqüilizou dizendo que vocês tinham muitos adultos por perto.

- É verdade... Muitas pessoas que já haviam lutado antes estavam lutando de novo.

- E Mione disse que se sentia mais protegida tendo os amigos por perto... – e deu um sorriso – Falou que o maior medo dela era perder um de vocês. – as orelhas de Ron quase soltaram fumaça de tão vermelhas; a única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi dar um sorriso.

O rapaz decidiu ficar admirando um objeto em cima da mesa. Não sabia o que era, mas ajudava a não precisar encarar os dois nos olhos.

- É uma máquina fotográfica. – disse o Sr. Granger calmamente, vendo que Ron não tirava os olhos do objeto.

- Ãh?! Ah... Nunca tinha visto uma dessas... Digo, uma máquina de troux... Digo, de não-bruxos. – corrigiu ele muito sem graça, mas, para seu alívio, o homem à frente pareceu não sentir-se nem um pouco ofendido.

- Não se preocupe, nós sabemos que não é uma ofensa. – sorriu a mãe de Hermione.

- Essas são daquelas máquinas em que as fotos não se mexem?

- Bom, são, sim. Na realidade, só nas máquinas de vocês as fotografias se mexem. – disse o homem rindo, fazendo com que Ron risse também.

- Quer ver? – perguntou a Sra. Granger

- Ãh...

- Pode pegar, não se acanhe.

- O.k. – ele pegou a máquina, e ficou contemplando-a. – Como é que mexe nisso?

O Sr. Granger se aproximou dele para explicar, mas, de repente, tudo parecia ter parado. Hermione estava descendo as escadas, e estava mais bonita do que ele nunca vira.

- Filha! – a Sra. Granger exclamou, sorrindo – O Ronald já chegou. Seu pai estava mostrando como funcionam as máquinas fotográficas do nosso mundo.

Pela cara de Hermione, ela nem havia percebido o que a mãe havia dito. Os dois se encararam por um momento, até que ela disse:

- Hum... Oi. – Falou ela tentando sorrir o mais naturalmente possível.

- Oi... – foi a mesma coisa para Ron.

Ao terminar de descer as escadas, Hermione disse:

- Então... Vamos?

- Hum... Vamos... – Ron concordou imediatamente. Virou-se para o Sr. Granger e disse – Bom, nós temos que ir agora. Obrigado por tudo. – disse cordialmente, entregando a máquina ao homem.

- De nada, meu caro. Qualquer dia eu posso te explicar como funcionam as nossas máquinas. – e sorriu.

- Será um prazer, Sr. Granger. – Ron disse, estendendo a mão.

- Charles, pode me chamar de Charles. – disse o homem, apertando a mão do ruivo.

- O.k., Charles. Foi um prazer. – disse sorrindo, e virando-se para a mãe de Hermione – Obrigado por tudo. Até mais.

A mulher sorriu, e em seguida despediu-se de Hermione.

Ron se adiantou e abriu a porta para que Hermione passasse, passando em seguida e fechando-a.

- Ron, que carro é esse? – perguntou ela, assim que notou o automóvel preto à porta de sua casa.

- Bom... É que o papai ganhou esse do Ministério, aí eu pedi pra ele me emprestar... – falou ele – Mas se você não quiser ir, a gente aparata, vai andando... Sei lá. Você que sabe.

- Relaxa. Vamos no carro. – falou ela, rindo.

- Hum... O.k. - concordou ele. Em seguida, abriu a porta para Hermione, que lançou-lhe um olhar impressionado.

Ao entrar no carro, ele perguntou:

- Então? Onde vamos?

- Ah... Não sei. – de repente uma idéia surgiu – Você já foi ao cinema?

- Onde? – perguntou ele, confuso

- Isso! Nós vamos ao cinema! – disse empolgada. – Pode seguir em frente que eu te explico o caminho.

- O.k...

- Ali, olha! Ali tem uma vaga. – falou Hermione, apontando para um lugar vazio no estacionamento.

- Você não vai mesmo me dizer o que é esse tal de _cimena_? – perguntou ele, um pouco irritado.

- _Cinema_, Ron. – ela o corrigiu – É bem legal.

Ron desligou o motor; Hermione ia abrindo a porta, mas ele disse apressado:

– Pode ficar quieta aí.

- Ãh? – ela perguntou, enquanto ele saía rápido do carro e ia abrindo a porta ao lado dela – Ora, ora. Estou impressionada. – falou com um enorme sorriso.

Ele sorriu meio envergonhado, enquanto fechava o carro.

Ela o esperava parada e, quando estava chegando perto de onde a garota estava, um pensamento lhe ocorreu: _"Será que eu seguro na mão dela?"_  
Não sabia o que fazer. _"Bom, nós não estamos namorando. Mas... Será que eu devo segurar a mão dela?"_

No momento em que sentiu Ron se aproximar, Hermione pensou a mesma coisa: _"Será que ele vai pegar na minha mão?"_

- Vamos? – Ron disse. Sentiu um enorme impulso em segurar a mão dela, mas não sentia segurança suficiente. Hermione ficou um pouco desapontada, mas acompanhou-o até a entrada do cinema.

Seguiram em silêncio até a porta, quando Hermione disse:

- Então, que filme nós vamos assistir?

- Assistir o quê? – perguntou Ron.

- Filme, ora.

- E o que vem a ser um _filme_? – perguntou ele, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Você não sabe o que é um filme?! – Hermione parou espantada, com um enorme sorriso.

- Não, eu não sei. – falou ele secamente.

Hermione não agüentou e soltou uma gargalhada.

- Você vai ficar rindo até quando? – o ruivo falou irritado.

- Ai, Ron... – e ela ria – Deixa eu ver. Como eu te explico? - Bom. É mais ou menos assim... Como se fosse uma seqüência de fotografias, sabe?

- Aquelas paradas? – ele perguntou com uma careta.

- Não... Tudo se mexe. Por exemplo. É como se fosse real, sabe?

O ruivo só arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, meu Deus. Vamos entrar. Daí você vê. – ela sorriu e puxou-o em direção à bilheteria.

- O que você quer ver?

- Nem sei o que é filme, e você quer que _eu_ escolha?

- Oh, céus. Hum... Deixa eu ver... Tá passando _Senhor dos Anéis_, decididamente tem caras muito gatos nesse filme... – disse ela pensativa, mas Ron interveio depressa:

- Nem vem. Você não vai ficar pensando em _caras gatos_, no nosso primeiro encontro. – disse ele emburrado, no que Hermione sorriu. O ruivo passou os olhos pelos cartazes, e parou em _A Era do Gelo_. – Nós vamos assistir aquele ali. – falou decidido, apontando para o cartaz que tinha um mamute, um tigre, uma preguiça e um bebê – Aquele mesmo.

- Mas é de desenho! – protestou Hermione.

- Adoro desenho. Humpf. Pelo menos não tem como você achar nenhum 'cara gato' aí.

Hermione só conseguiu rir, e foi comprar os bilhetes; Ron não tinha dinheiro trouxa.

- Você quer comer alguma coisa? – Hermione perguntou, na esperança de que comida melhorasse o humor do ruivo.

- Hum... – murmurou ele, tentando parecer bravo – Não sei... O que é que os trouxas comem?

- Ah... Você quer pipoca?

- O que é pipoca?

- Você quer pipoca. – afirmou ela, ligeiramente irritada.

- Muito complexa essa história de _cimena_... – resmungou ele, enquanto se dirigiam à entrada da sala.

- _Cinema_, Ron... _Cinema_. – corrigiu Hermione.

Ron revirou os olhos.

Como estavam absortos demais naquela conversa, pareceram esquecer de que estavam no tal encontro. Mas quando se sentaram, aguardando que o filme começasse, o silêncio tomou conta.

Os dois evitavam se olhar nos olhos. Sempre que um estava olhando e o outro percebia, desviava o olhar na mesma hora. Por um momento, Hermione parou os olhos na camiseta do ruivo. Esqueceu que estava com vergonha, e perguntou:

- Ron, de quem é essa camiseta?

- Ãh? – ele se virou rapidamente quando ouvi a pergunta. Mas logo em seguida desviou o olhar murmurando – Hum... Bem...

- Eu conheço essa camiseta... – disse ela, mais para si do que para o rapaz.

- Bem...

- É da Gina! – exclamou ela – Ela me mostrou... Tinha comprado para o cara com quem ela tava saindo. Mas daí eles terminaram antes do aniversário dele... – lembrou.

Ron parecia estar achando extremamente interessante examinar os cordões de seu tênis.

- Mas o que você está fazendo com essa camiseta? – perguntou ela, quando um pensamento surgiu: _"Ele não sabia o que vestir! Pediu ajuda pra Gina..."_ – concluiu ela alegremente.

_"Merda. Ela vai pensar que eu sou um idiota que não sabe nem o que vestir... Merda, merda, merda, merda.", _pensou ele furioso consigo mesmo, e até com Gina, por ter mostrado a tal camisa à Hermione.

- Acabou a luz! – exclamou ele de repente, quando tudo ficou escuro. Mas ficou aliviado por ter um motivo para mudar de assunto. 

- Calma, Ron. – ela disse docemente, ainda encantada com o embaraço dele – É porque vai começar.

- Ah...

O filme começou, mas o rapaz achou estranho o fato de serem bichos.

- Bicho fala? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Nos filmes fala, ora.

- Mas você não disse que eram coisas reais?

- Alguns filmes são infantis, e por isso são em desenho. Na realidade, isso é animação. – contou ela, pacientemente.

- Mas como eles fazem pra fazer os bichos falarem?

- É tudo no computador...

- Aquela coisa estranha que o papai é doido pra conhecer?

- Suponho que seja.

- Esse computador é mágico?

- Não, Ronald. São efeitos especiais.

- Hum... – ele resmungou, mas ainda não se convencera. Só achava que essa discussão não ia levar a lugar nenhum. Mas, passado um tempo, ele não agüentou:

- Eles não me parecem nada reais.

Hermione só revirou os olhos. Teria ficado irritada, mas estava nervosa demais por ter sentido seu joelho se tocar no de Ron.

Ron conseguiu se concentrar muito pouco no filme. Estava tenso demais. Quando Hermione pousou o braço no braço da cadeira, sentiu um impulso forte demais de pegá-la.

_"Vamos, Ron. Pega na minha mão..."_, Hermione pensou esperançosa.

O ruivo quase pegara, mas parou no meio do caminho. Pensou melhor. Na realidade, demorou quase meia hora para que ele criasse coragem de passar o braço por cima da cadeira da garota.

Hermione não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Inconscientemente, encostou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

No fim das contas, eles não se beijaram. Ron estava doido de vontade para fazê-lo, mas estava nervoso demais para isso. Contentou-se em ficar acariciando o ombro da garota com a mão.

Hermione ficou um tanto desapontada com o fato de não terem se beijado, mas adorou ficar deitada no ombro do rapaz o filme inteiro, deliciando-se com o perfume inebriante que ele emanava.

O filme finalmente acabou. Os dois se levantaram, e seguiram para a saída. Ron quase não estava suportando a vontade de entrelaçar seus dedos nos dela, mas não sabia o que ela acharia disso.

- Então? O que você achou do seu primeiro filme? – Hermione perguntou animada.

- Bom... Eu achei estranho. É, essa é a melhor palavra. Ainda não me entra na cabeça como eles podem fazer bichos falarem.

Hermione soltou uma gargalhada.

- Ainda por cima, porque eu não me convenci que aqueles bichos são reais.

- Eles não são reais. – disse ela ainda sorrindo.

- Hermione, você tá ficando doida. Como uma coisa que nem é real fala, anda, chora, ri e tudo mais? – ele disse indignado.

- Na verdade, aquilo são desenhos. Tudo é montado no computador, e com efeitos especiais, eles fazem com que as personagens façam isso tudo.

- Talvez faça sentido, mas eu duvido muito que seja verdade.

- Mas eu acabei de te explicar tudo!

- Tá bem, tá bem, eu acredito... – ele disse revirando os olhos.

- Humpf.

- Mas que é estranho, é. – ele disse com um sorriso.

Hermione apenas riu e deu um murro de leve no ombro do rapaz.

Sem pensar, Ron apenas entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela.

Hermione evitou os olhares dele, mas sentiu uma alegria enorme brotar dentro de si.

- Mas eu gostei do lance de cinema. – comentou ele, tentando voltar o clima ao normal – Só que da próxima vez, eu prefiro ver alguma coisa mais real.

- Qualquer outro dia a gente assiste alguma coisa mais real, então. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Então... O que nós vamos fazer agora? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei... O que você quer fazer?

- Ah, você quem sabe.

- Eu dei a idéia do cinema.

- Mas é você quem conhece as coisas trouxas. – disse ele, com um sorriso de vitória.

- Ah, você é insuportável. – falou ela com uma careta. – Você quer jantar?

Ele deu um sorriso enorme, mas o desfez ao dizer:

- Hermione, eu não tenho dinheiro trouxa. Quando nós decidimos... Hum... Sair, eu não pensei que nós faríamos alguma coisa trouxa...

- Não tem problema, ora! Eu tenho dinheiro trouxa... – falou ela simplesmente.

- Não... Você já pagou o cimena.

- Cinema.

- É, o cinema. A gente podia, sei lá... Fazer outra coisa. – disse ele, com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Mas... – ela ia contestar, mas não quis deixá-lo mais envergonhado ainda. Se ele ficasse mais constrangido, tinha dúvidas até que se beijariam. – Ah... Então ta bom... Já sei! Vamos ao parque! Tem um aqui perto que é lindo... – sugeriu ela, sorrindo.

- Pode ser.

Ele ia se dirigindo ao carro, mas ela o interrompeu:

- Não... Vamos a pé mesmo. A noite está tão bonita...

- O.k.

Os dois foram caminhando, ainda de mãos dadas, para a alegria de ambos. Quando já tinham andado um bom tempo, começou a chover.

- Ah, não... – gemeu Ron.

- Você medo de água? – perguntou ela, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso maroto.

No instante que ela falou isso, a chuva começou a engrossar.

- Não. Eu não tenho medo de água. – nunca se sabe, mas talvez a chuva tenha levado a timidez de Ron, porque ele de repente puxou-a para um beijo.

Sabe, dizem que beijo na chuva é maravilhoso. Quem visse o beijo dos dois, confirmaria isso.

Ron a tinha firmemente segura nos braços, e a beijava tão intensamente, que fazia até com que as costas dela arqueassem um pouco. Esse, talvez, tenha sido o beijo mais ousado dos dois, o mais intenso. Provavelmente, era fisicamente impossível estarem mais próximos. Era intenso, mas nem de longe os dois estavam se engolindo. Ardente, mas doce. Provocante, mas carinhoso. Era o tipo de beijo que fica até difícil de descrever. Hermione sentia que a camisa grudava cada vez mais nos largos ombros do ruivo. Era possível sentir o gosto da chuva nos lábios, sentir os rostos molhados. Hermione deu uma leve mordiscada no lábio inferior de Ron. O ruivo afastara suas bocas uns poucos centímetros, para olhar nos olhos dela. Ficou fascinado com o quão bonita ela ficava com o rosto molhado. Hermione observou os cabelos vermelhos do rapaz grudarem em seu rosto, fazendo com que ele ficasse mais _sexy_ do que ela jamais o vira. Em seguida, perdeu-se no mar azul dos olhos de Ron, mas fechou lentamente os olhos, ao sentir que Ron dava pequenos beijos em seu pescoço. A garota tinha certeza de que, se não estivesse segura nos braços dele, teria caído. A única coisa que conseguia era arranhar a nuca do ruivo enquanto ele provocava arrepios nela, contornando a curvatura de sua nuca com suaves beijos. Sentiu que Ron foi subindo os beijos em sua nuca, até chegar no queixo e, finalmente, pressionar seus lábios contra os dela. Num primeiro momento, apenas sentiram a maciez dos lábios, Ron deu uma leve puxada no lábio inferior da garota, e entreabriu um pouco a boca, pedindo permissão para explorar a boca de Hermione; e ela o fez. Entreabrindo os lábios, sentiu Ron procurar suavemente por sua língua. Notou que ele a soltara um pouco, e agora tinha as mãos em sua cintura, apertando-as um pouco e a puxando para si novamente.  
Mesmo com a chuva gelada que caía sobre os dois, ambos nunca tinham se sentido tão aquecidos como estavam agora. O mundo pareceu parar ao seu redor, fazendo com que ambos desejassem que esse momento durasse para sempre.


End file.
